Remeber when we met? LeoxElliot
by princessofsouls14
Summary: Elliot remeber when he met Leo cute fluff for ellixeo fans i wrote this because i love elliotxleo


**Remember when- ElliotxLeo**

Elliot lay in his room on his bed. He had his eyes shut. Shutting out the world. A small sight escaped his lips. Elliot turned over but as he did so someone poked his shoulder. "Elliot?" Leo asked seeing if he was asleep. Elliot decided to ignore him. Leo saw through his master's fake sleeping act but went along with it. "He's asleep" Leo said out loud on purpose. "Oh well" Leo said smirking and folding his arms. "I was going to get him the latest volume on holy knight…" That got Elliot's attention he sat bolt upright. "It's out already!" Leo shook his head. "No Elliot I just saw through your act and tricked you" Elliot blushed then got irritated. "That's so unlike you, you haven't done anything like that to me since…" "Since we met yes I know" Leo finished for him nodding, his shiny black bangs falling into his face. Elliot reached out to touch the younger boys face. "Back then you were really irritating…"

Flash back:

Elliot walked crossly through town pushing through swarms of busy shoppers, both old,young,rich,poor,fat,thin etc… Elliot huffed in anger and he kept bumping into people, and being Elliot this put him in a bad mood. Leo kept walking his head down glasses sliding off his nose as he pushed them up every so often. "Get lost Leo! Go serve someone eles I have no use for you" Glen Baskervilles words kept repeating themselves in Leos mind. Tears welled up in the noirettes eyes and they glistened with the fresh moisture as he slowly started running. The tears threatened to overwhelm him and run down his cheeks right when ran into a very angry Elliot Nightray. "Hey watch where you're going idiot!" yelled Elliot clenching his fists and pushing the smaller boy away from him. Leo flinched and let the insult sink in. Elliot began silently fuming but as he opened his mouth to utter another insult Leo got angry and shout back. "Shut up!" Elliot looked surprised. He didn't think such a loud voice could come from someone so small and delicate looking. "Do you know who your talking to?" exploaded Elliot. Leo hit Elliots arm crossly. "Of course I do you're the infuriating Elliot Nightray! Youngest son in the Nightray family" Elliot stiffened then relaxed. "Looks like you did your research" Joked Elliot, "But how did you?" "Just shut up!" Leo yelled again. "You Nightrays are all the same joking around and bossing people about but you can not and I mean can not boss me around!" Elliot glowered at the boy. How irritating he was… yet intriguing…

"Who are you?" Elliot asked suddenly wanting to know more about the small noirette. "I'm L…Leo Baskerville" Elliots eyes widened. The boy was a Baskerville, so hes related to the wealthiest nobel family around! That didn't throw Elliot off balance. "Your so irritating know that Leo?" Leo glared at Elliot and aimed another punch at Elliots chest which he dodged nimbly. Elliot smiled and grabbed a hold of the Baskervilles white button-up coat. "Hey let go you bastard!" "Bastard am I now Leo?" Leo blushed in annoyance and tried to get out of Elliot grip. "Be my servant Leo" Leos mouth dropped open. "No way in hell!" Elliot grinned even wider touching the Leo's cheek with his glved hand. "Why?" Why? Leo paused to let the simple word sink in. He didn't know why. Why? Maybe because the Nigtray and Baskerville houses were supposed to be enemys? Maybe because he still longed to serve Glen? Leo couldn't tell why. "Leo?" Elliot asked running his finger along Leo's jawline getting the noirettes attention once more.

"Um I don't know why" Leo replied honestly. "Your personality would balance mine out" Elliot explained taking quite a liking to the blacked haired boy now. Leo stared at Elliot from behind his glasses. Leo sighed and considered his options. Face going back to Glen and beg top serve him and get rejected or serve Elliot and maybe just maybe they could get along? Leo shook his head. He couldn't do that could he? "Theres a library at my mansion incase you like to read? Or a huge living room with a giant tv…" Leo stopped listening at the words library. He loved libarys. "Oh and if Vincent lets us use his room theres a huge balcony that's great for jumping off if you like bunji jumping and climbing" continued Elliot rambling on. Leo smiled slightly. This Elliot actually didn't seem too bad. "Ok Elliot Nightray" Elliot stopped talking and stared at Leo. "Hm?" Elliot questioned. Leo smiled. "Yes master I'll serve you" Leo replied bowing with his left arm infront of him and his right behind his back. The crowd around them stopped and stared in awe and the bonding of the two nobel houses through the beings of Leo Baskerville and Elliot Nightray…

Much love to Elli and Leo xx

Thanks for reading!

Leo: I am so cool

Elliot: im better

Leo: you wish

Elliot: *vain pops* leo don't push it…

Me: thanks for reading please review and favourite each time you do Elliot get hug from Leo


End file.
